


It's Getting Void in Here

by Goosy Writes (Goosygander)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Experimental Story, F/M, Friendship, I APOLOGIZE, I usually draw pictures to go with the words, I... might have also writtwn this at two am in the morning, Im not a writer at ALL, Love, This makes much more sense if it has pictures, Tragedy, and thats normally how I see it in my head, death?, erm, haha whoopsie poopsie, i am very bad at this sorry hah, i mean NOT TECHNICALLY, in which the author is incredibly confused and confusingly cryptic, nobody technically dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goosygander/pseuds/Goosy%20Writes
Summary: Two friends try to stay themselves while the nothingness of the anti-void continues to eat away at them. Against all odds... they succeed...?A one-shot that might develop into more.This is purely experimental writing; all dialogue, no action or description. (may change in other chapters if they happen to pop into existence) :)





	It's Getting Void in Here

_Alone in each other’s company…_

“if you say a word, i swear i will not hesitate.”

_As the emptiness rings with the cries of the damned…_

“i’m not kidding. does this look like i’m kidding? lookit my face. i’m not kidding.”

_Oh how the wind doth howl._

“...you’re doing this on purpose aren’t you.”

_As the poet spaketh-_

“WILL YOU CUT IT OUT”

_..._

“...”

_...You know, I have a pain in my left toenail._

“...you are dead to me.”

_:)_

\--------------------

_Consider the movement of the star._

_The way it shines like a diamond in the sky and dances like it has no other way to show that is utterly and completely joyful to be alive._

_As the galaxy, as all galaxies, spin and twirl across the fabric of space and time, the star burns with life and energy, giving freely what it was gifted when born. How complex its turns and pivots must be in the great dancehall of the universe, how…_

_Well, I guess the analogy only works up until a point._

_What is a star I wonder…?_

_What_

_Is_

_It_

_… it must be something… ___

____

____

_…_

_What was I talking about?_

“it’s okay kid. you were just talkin’ about how hard it is to remember what life was like before... well. all of this.”

 

\--------------------

 

”zzz...zzz...zzz”

_... I wish I had a candle..._

“zzsNRK howzzat”

_I want something warm… something bright… something to look at besides… besides…_

“...besides me? heh yeah... yeah, my ugly mug can get pretty borin’ after a while.”

_...You know that isn’t what I meant._

“heheh, do i?............ yeah. i know... i know.”

 

\--------------------

 

_\- —OH! I think I just saw some shadows!! ….... No, wait, that’s just my vision going spotty…_

“ _dang_ kid, y’really had me goin’ for a second there.”

_Hey, stopped noogying my hair._

“pfft sorry. it was askin’ for it though.” 

_hah. If you say so....._

_~sigh~_

_... Say…_

_does it seem a little… darker in here?_

 

\--------------------

 

“so… kid… you really can’t see me at all?” 

_No._

“you sure?” 

_Yes._

“so, ya can’t see me waving my hand in front of your face like this..?”

_No..._

“or pullin’ this face at ya..?”

~sigh~ _No._

“how about--” 

_Sans, I just cant see okay!? I CAN’T SEE YOU!! I CAN’T SEE ANYTHING!!! I DON’T KNOW OKAY I JUST CAN’T SEE IT’S ALL GONE ITS ALL GONE AND IM BLIND AND—_

“--alright kid... alright. i get it.”

_*SOB*_

“aww kid... c’mere. i gotcha... s’okay... i gotcha…”

 

\--------------------

“it’s… really so... quiet here…”

 

“... heheh…”

 

“... it’s moments like these that i wish you talked, kiddo…”

 

“...sorry.”

 

“i know you don’t talk... for a good reason. that was cruel of me.”

 

“well, uh… i hope something happens _soon._

this, uh… all of this is... hehehe…”

“... i think this place is really starting to get to me.”

”i’m serious. i think i might be goin’ nuts.”

“i... i...”

“heh… y’know... i never really thought about the idea of completely losin’ it before now. not even when we got here back then. or... wait, whEn did we get here? ... whatever. time is dumb.”

”space is dumb too. though not the sparkly kind. i... like the sparKly... starry kind...”

“...actually, all of this is... all of this is duMb.”

 

“i’m dumb.”

“this pLace is dumb.”

“Mys tupid clothes are dumb.”

“THisd dumb plaxce is hwite and dumb.”

“my stusopid color SCHANGEschaning and glitvhyc stupid lcothes aRE CHANGING COLOR OH GOD EHATS HAPPPPPPENNINGG”

 

“...”

 

“...what ?”

\--------------------

….

_It “ **hURdts** ” so “mcuHCH”_

….

\--------------------

_Hello?_

__Friend?

_Are you awake? Please..._

_...I have an idea. I think if I tried using the grayness? That you talked about before? I don’t know- but you mentioned that i changed color and stuff and maybe that’s something that means my powers are working again or something and maybe i can find a way out with whatever might have changed me it could work you never know and-_

_..._

_I’m_

_I’m so sorry._

 

_You… you’ve been……_

_You’re my best friend in the world and I_

_I HAVENT been_

 

_For you_

 

_You deserve better._

 

_You deserves so, so much more than..._

 

_I promise._

 

_I promise I’ll get help._

 

I promise I’ll find a way.

 

… 

 

_I love you._


End file.
